Take Me Away
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: Blaine has had the worst morning ever. But a surprise from Kurt is almost ruined when Blaine forgets a very important date.


Blaine Anderson-Hummel was having the worst day imaginable.

He woke up late. Because he woke up late, his husband, Kurt, had already left for work so he didn't even get to see him let alone hug or kiss him or tell him 'good morning beautiful' or 'have a good day sweetie, I'll see you later tonight, I love you'. He didn't have time to get coffee so he was running on very little energy and patience. His got into a fight with his daughter, Clover, about some punk she was dating. He just got a ticket for speeding to work, he got yelled at, by his boss, for being late, long meetings, lots of work and stress, and all he wanted to do is relax with his Kurt.

Blaine couldn't handle work anymore. Finally lunch came when someone snuck up on him.

"Kurt, what on earth are you doing here?'' Blaine found himself smiling for the first time today and boy, did it feel great.

"So…can we ditch this place or what?"

"Um, I guess so. I'm sure my boss-" and once Kurt heard that he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled, well yanked him, out of his chair and to nearest exit to the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"No where you should know, it's a surprise." Kurt started the car and they headed away from the office building.

"How did you know I needed a saving grace today?" Blaine asked with those puppy dog eyes Kurt couldn't ever get enough of.

"I didn't get my morning Blaine time, as little as they is already, and I needed to see you on this special day. Plus I needed to get away from work too and I just missed you out of my freaking mind." As they pulled to a red light, the couple shared a brief kiss that would definitely be continued later on sometime today.

"Thank you baby, you don't know how good that makes me feel. I've had one heck of a bad day and I'm so glad I'm with you now. Thank you." Blaine said as he grabbed one of Kurt's hands as they continued to drive. They drove a while, leaving the busy city, out to somewhere Blaine didn't really know even existed.

Kurt led them to a bright and wonderful field filled with any kind of plants and flowers thinkable. The field was surrounded by trees that led to the forest somewhere. It seemed to be the only open clear space on the area. It looked like a painting. It was so bright and perfect, almost dream-like.

"What's all this?" Blaine asked as they got out of the car.

"This is our get away." Kurt replied as he grabbed what looked like a picnic basket and one of Blaine's favorite big soft, cozy blankets.

"How did I manage to pick the greatest husband in the world?"

"Well…they don't call me the best for nothing." And with that Blaine set down what Kurt was holding and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him passionately.

"As much fun as this is," Kurt interrupted after about a minute, "we have a romantic picnic waiting for us that took me a long time to put together, come on silly." Kurt picked up the basket and blanket, and well, Blaine picked up Kurt, bridal style.

"Blaine Porter Anderson-Hummel! What on earth? Put me down!" Kurt yelped.

"Hehehe…nope." Blaine just had to do all this, especially after he saved him from work, which he didn't even want to think about right now. He gave Kurt the goofiest, most puppy dog-like smile and continued walking.

Kurt had given up fighting and fidgeting because he really loved Blaine and his over dramatic ways. How did he find someone as great as Blaine? Kurt didn't even realize he was staring at the beautiful man still holding him until he looked at Kurt and Kurt blushed and looked away immediately.

"Enjoying the view, I see?"

"Maybe a little…the sun was shining around you and, well…heart-stopping images like that don't just happen." Kurt said as Blaine decided a good spot to set everything down, including Kurt.

Blaine pulled Kurt into another quick kiss. "Why are you so damn good to me?"

"It's the first thing they teach you in how-to-be-married-to-Blaine school. That and you always pack his favorite foods, no matter the occasion." Kurt grabbed the picnic basket and opened it to show Blaine its' contents.

"Chocolate croissants, hard boiled eggs, peppermint oreos, peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwiches, redvines, apple juice, and a thermos of fettuccini alfredo?" Blaine laid out the blanket, sat down with Kurt, and pulled him into his lap and hugging him from behind. "Thank you. I still can't believe you did all of this for me. I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too. Now eat, this took me all day to put together. The peppermint oeros were out of season and it took me 3 grocery stores to find red redvines."

"Wait a minute, I thought had work today." Blaine mumbles through a mouthful of food and he finally let go of Kurt and he moved next to him on the blanket.

"Oh, um yeah, I meant yesterday. Yesterday I put this together." Kurt fumbled to get the words out and started eating some grapes and apples he packed for himself.

"But if you made all of this yesterday, the eggs wouldn't look, taste, and smell this fresh. What aren't you telling me Kurt?" Blaine stopped chewing and examines the eggs.

"Ok, fine! I didn't go to work this morning. I went to the grocery store to put this together for you and our special day."

"Why?"

"You don't know what today is, do you….?" Kurt was scared to ask the question, but he needed to know if Blaine remembered, he had to remember. After a few seconds of silence and shared glances, Kurt told him. "Blaine, dear, 20 years ago today…we got married."

Blaine stopped chewing and swallowed, he had never been so shocked in himself before. How in the world could he forget? He was such an idiot! How could he do this to Kurt? That was one of the most important days of his life and he completely forgot! June 10, 2018. He had the most beautiful wedding and officially became Kurt's one and only anything and everything. Kurt must hate him, why wouldn't he? Here he had made him this huge extravagant picnic outing and he ruined it for both of them. Blaine dropped the food and started crying, he hated himself. And who knows how Kurt must have felt about him. God, he hated himself.

"No, honey, please, it's okay. Please don't cry." Kurt skooched closer to Blaine and took out his hankie and wiped his tears as quickly. He didn't mean to make Blaine upset, he really didn't. He just wanted to have a quite, romantic lunch with the man who had captured his heart so many years ago. And he still hated to see him upset. "You know what, it's a good thing you didn't remember. Then you might have expected something like this, well I sure hope you think its special. I totally surprised you and changed your day around with this little field trip and food."

"But you've never forgotten a birthday, anniversary, or anything like that. You even remember the day we first met and our first kiss. And I can't remembered the day we got married…" Blaine quietly mumbled through tears, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

"We met November 9th 2010 and kissed March 15th 2011…if you're wondering…"

"See? Uh, I hate myself for forgetting this." Kurt couldn't stand what Blaine was saying so he quickly wrapped his love in his arms and rubbed his arms and back.

"No, Blaine, sweetie, please don't. It's ok, please don't do this to yourself. We all have strengths and weaknesses. I remember dates and you surprise me with even more than a basket of food and a blanket. You carried me from the car to this spot. You proposed to me first. You have done every little thing imaginable for that daughter of ours. You reached out to me in high school when I was worthless and weak and no one wanted me, and you loved and cared for me when I was at my worst. Please don't let this get to you. You are wonderful, talented in so many countless ways, mentally and physically brave and strong, STILL drop dead gorgeous, if I do say so myself, and I love you more than anything next to our crazy daughter and our family."

"Ok-k. I'm just really sorry. I shouldn't have ruined today, or at least the good parts of it. You put a lot of effort into this and I'm…crying. I'm sorry, I love you even more, happy anniversary babe." Blaine wiped his tears and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

They, well really Blaine did most of the eating, Kurt just watched most of the time. Blaine became happier quite quickly after finding the stash of hidden regular and chocolate covered cherries. They just stayed like this on the blanket, eating, enjoying each other's company on this beautiful spring afternoon in a field of flowers and trees.

The food started disappearing after a while and the couple lay down next to each other, cuddling and sharing kisses, wrapped up in the sun's warmth. With what Blaine called his "Magic Blanky" it always seemed to put them in the best lovie-dovie moods, and it worked it's 'Magic' once again. They entered this sleepy, happy state that seemed like what heaven was like.

With all the flowers around, Blaine knew they were driving Kurt crazy, this man loved flowers. Blaine picked a few that were in arms reach and picked all of the thorns, if any, leaves, and evened out the stems. He looked at the flowers and Kurt and had an idea.

Kurt wasn't asleep but he was lying very still with his eyes closed. Blaine still to this day cannot get over how beautiful and peaceful Kurt looks when he's asleep, or here, just resting. So pale, so flawless, so perfect in every way.

Blaine took the flowers in his hand, they smelled lovely, and one by one started setting them in Kurt's hair. Small daisies, lilies, tulips, roses, and dandelions soon daintily rested in Kurt's hair, almost in the shape of a halo. He looked like an angel with what was in his hair and the sun hitting his skin just right, it was breathtaking. Blaine just couldn't handle it anymore so he leaned in and ever so lightly presses his lips to Kurt's.

"Hmm, enjoying the view I see?" Kurt said after their kiss.

"Ha ha! Very funny. Wait, did you see all of that?" Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"How could I not? But I figured I'd just relax and let you have all the fun. So do I look like some Disney fairy or what?"

"No, well, a very attractive mature, guy fairy…maybe? That sounded way better in my head. Just don't move or mess them up, okay?"

"Because you put so much work into tangling these plants and weeds into my scalp?"

"Because you look absolutely breath-takingly beautiful with them…and without." Blaine blurted out. "I mean it, seriously."

"Same old Blainey, never changes." Kurt replied as they snuggled down into Blaine's favorite blanket as the sun set in the west before them.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best freaking husband ever?" Blaine asked as he carried Kurt and their stuff back to the car, same way they came.

"I'm you're only freaking husband ever." Kurt blankly stated.

"Oh come on, you know what I meant. You come whisk me away from work for a beautiful little outing. Bring my favorite blanket, foods, and let me put flowers in your hair and kiss you senselessly, all I want."

"Well I really do prefer that last one…" Kurt mentioned as he closed the slim gap between them into a deep kiss. It was like they were young again. Worrying about all kinds of teenager-ish things and falling for each other all over again.

"Happy anniversary, beautiful." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips as they reached the car.

"I love you more. Now put me down. Now"

"Fun killer." Blaine gently let Kurt down and hugged him again.

"Hey, let's make this a tradition." Kurt pulled apart, setting his hands on Blaine's waist. "Every 10th of June. You, me, this blanket, probably some food in there too, no distractions, just celebrations…deal?"

"How could I possibly argue with that?"

"Deal. Oh and next time, bring fake flowers, I don't want to find little bugs crawling around in my clean hair after every one of these, ok?" Kurt asked as they put everything in the car and started to drive off, away from their dream and fantasy land.

"I should have expected that, but sure, absolutely, whatever you want honey." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Happy anniversary baby, I love you." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand once again.

"I love you more."


End file.
